Morvyn's Story
by SapphireOceans
Summary: Before she moved to Hescombe, Morvyn's life was very different...  Just what was meant to be a short background thing on my character Morvyn from the CQ Roleplay.  xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short insight into what my character Morvyn's life was like before she moved to Hescombe.**

**Morvyn's from the CQ RP, which is awesome; join it people!**

**Rated T for language and some violence.**

* * *

_Morvyn's Story_

The sound of her footsteps echoed around the concrete walls of the underpass. Morvyn looked around nervously, her nervous dark brown eyes passing over the grey walls with the colourful scribbles of graffiti and the empty beer cans and sweet wrappers littering the floor. She thought she heard a noise behind her, and turned around quickly, holding her breath, listening for movement. She thought she saw someone quickly duck back behind the corner. They were hunting her. Like an animal. That's all she was to them. She began walking again, faster this time, her school back banging against her legs. The walk quickly turned into a run. She sprinted for the other end of the underpass, towards the roar of traffic she could hear above. She was almost there...So close...she could see the square of light at the other end. Something smashed into the back of her knees, sent her tumbling to the ground. Her head hit the hard floor with a thunk, and she lay there for a moment, stunned. Someone grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground.

"Well, well. Caught ourselves a freak, have we?"

Her bag was ripped from her shoulders, and they began to throw it among themselves.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling, and trying to pull away.

The guy holding her laughed. "I don't think so, freak."

One of them upended her bag, scattering her books all over the floor. One of them picked up a book from the floor.

"What's then, 'ey? 'Mythological creatures'? Weirdo!"

They laughed. One of them threw the book down in the dirt.

"That's a library book!" Morvyn yelled. One of them hit her in the face.

Her head snapped back, and she cried out, blood beginning to trickle from her lip. They began to laugh.

"'_That's a liiiiibrary book_'" a girl mimicked, laughing. She bent down, putting her face close to Morvyn's. "Are you worried about your library book, freak?" she said, flicking Morvyn's nose, hard. It wasn't as painful as her throbbing lip, but it still stung. Morvyn spat in her face, and the girl pulled back with a squeal, trying to wipe her face with her tracksuit jacket. "Bitch." She hissed at Morvyn, slapping her round the face.

Morvyn let out a whimper of pain, making the girl giggle. "What do we do with freaks, Jake?" she called to the boy holding Morvyn. She heard a chuckle behind her, and cried out as he twisted her arm up behind her back.

"We dump 'em in the river..." he said, laughing. She tried to pull away and make a break for it, but he twisted her arm again, making her scream.

The girl giggled. "Good one Jake."

He hauled her up, pinning her hands behind her back, ignoring her flailing legs as she kicked out at him.

"Oi! What do you kids think you're doing?" came a voice from behind them.

"Shit, it's the fucking police!" One of the boys yelled, making a break for it. Jake dropped her and ran off, closely followed by the girl in the tracksuit. Morvyn managed to push herself into a sitting position, raising a hand to her face, and trying to wipe away some of the blood smeared over it.

"You alright love?" said a policewoman, reaching out a hand to pull her up. Morvyn took it, and was pulled to her feet. She nodded in response to the question. The other policeman picked up her book and handed it back to her.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Mythological creatures, eh?" he said, giving her strange look.

"Yeah, I'm...interested."

"I see." He said, fiddling with a strange looking badge on the inside of his collar shaped like a horse.

"Yeah. Well I'd better be getting home." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. You keep safe now little lady."

"I'll try." She said, picking up her bag and the rest of her books and walking away back towards the end of the underpass.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Although this story was originally going to be one chapter only, I have decided to continue thanks to my lovely, lovely reviewers! Guys, you are all amazing and I loveth you very much! So...onwaaaaards!**

* * *

**2**

It had started a week after she'd left the psychiatric unit and begun to attend St James's Comprehensive (Mixed). No one had been meant to find out about her past, but one of her cousins had told a 'trusted friend', who hadn't seen the harm in telling another 'trusted friend', and so on. So naturally, by lunchtime that day, the whole school had known. Even before, no one had know quite what to make of the shy, silent, new girl, so at first all she had received were curious glances. Once her secret was out, however, curiosity had turned into animosity. Eyes burned into her back wherever she went, hostility radiating off of the owners.

_Weirdo._

_Nutter._

_Freak._

The words followed her around the school, echoing off of the peeling yellow walls and resounding in her ears until she felt like screaming. She almost wished she was back in the unit, with the long, white, silent corridors and the bars on the windows. Almost.

Everyone watched and waited with ghoulish interest, waiting for her to flip out or start talking to herself or even start slashing her wrists in the school canteen. When the 'Psycho Girl' as she became know failed to rise to the occasion, the text's started.

_We don't like freaks here. Go back to where you belong!_

_We're going to come for you._

_Just you wait until tonight._

She wasn't sure how they'd got hold of her phone number. Probably through her cousins. They kept their distance from her at school and hardly saying a word to her at home, cutting her off. Threats could be ignored. But when the words turned to violence, Morvyn really began to get scared.

She was shoved, pushed, tripped in the corridors. At lunch it was a miracle if she could make it to her seat with her food still on her plate. Her bag was stolen, her locker broken into, her books graffitied and defaced. None of the teachers seemed to notice; or perhaps they just didn't care. St James's was hardly an award winning school anyway. A month after Morvyn had first joined; they followed her home for the first time. A rock smashed through her bedroom window, almost braining her in the process. 'Freak Hunting' soon became a popular and regular sport, and rescues like the day in the underpass were rare. Morvyn hid the bruises and cuts under the baggy grey school uniform, along with her plummeting weight; she had always been a slender girl, but worry and fear gave her a look which was almost verging on starved. As M arch approached, the one thing she dreaded the most was the fast approaching school trip; two weeks in Wales. Because there there would be no escaping her tormentors.

Surprisingly they left her alone for the first night, worn out, perhaps from yelling at the other drivers on their journey. No one hassled her during the next day's activities either, not under the watchful eyes of instructors who were probably a lot more concerned for her well being than some of the teachers would be. But it was too good to last. That night they came for her. She was woken by someone roughly shoving their hand over her mouth, Se struggled, trying to cry out, but an arm was wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply until she was too weak to resist. She was carried out of the girls' room, where her captors were met with some of the boys.

"Got her."

She felt a lurch and realised she was being carried down the stairs; there was a sound of a door opening and cool air on her skin. After what seemed an endless, bumping progression, they finally dumped her on the floor, somewhere in the woods surrounding one side of the main building. Morvyn lay there, gasping for breath. That was when one of them kicked her. She curled into a tight ball, trying to minimise the surface area for their feet to connect with. She wrapped her arms around her head, trying to protect her face and neck. Finally they stopped. Giggles echoed around the clearing. She ached all over; pain shooting through her body. She heard someone walking over and she cowered, still curled up on the floor. The boy grabbed her, hauling her roughly into a sitting position, making her body scram in protest, all though all that emerged from her throat was a whimper. The boy tilted her chin upwards, so that she was facing him with one finger.

"How shall we mark out our little freak here? So everyone knows what she is?"

There was more laughter from the others surrounding them; two girls and three boys.

"How about her face?" said a girl, grinning viciously.

"Shame to ruin such a pretty little thing..." the boy in front of her said thoughtfully. He stroked his other hand down her cheek and she flinched away. "Plus we really want the warning to sink in..." he suddenly jerked on her arm, pulling it so it was stretched across his knees and he knelt next to her. "Hold her." He snapped, before grinning at Morvyn. "You're lucky. You tell anyone about this, we will kill you."

Two other boys held Morvyn down, a fourth muffling her screams as the first boy slowly cut a pattern of horizontal, vertical and diagonal lines down her arm with a knife. They left her there in the woods when they'd finished, where she was found in the morning, unconscious from blood loss. And despite all the questions of the teachers, the instructors and, later on, the police, she refused to tell them who'd craved the word FREAK in block capitols into her arm.

* * *

**Yes, I am too mean to my charries. Ah well. And yes, there was a **_**little **_**HP inspiration there. *Whistles innocently***

**Please review and telleth me whateth you think!**

**Sapphy**

**xxx**


End file.
